fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure HeartPounding Love LiveWired!
Pretty Cure HeartPounding Love LiveWired! (プリキュアドキドキラブライブワイヤード！, Purikyua DokiDoki Rabu RaibuWaiyaado!) also known as Pretty Cure DokiDoki Love LiveWired! is the third fanseries by CureBlanc22. It will replace [[Pretty Cure Felicity Dazzle!|''Pretty Cure Felicity Dazzle!]] in its original timeslot. This series has an electric theme as well as a technology and (like DokiDoki! Precure) human emotions theme. Story An outgoing, happy go lucky girl named Charlotte Aisaku a.k.a. "Lotte" was about to begin her first year at Techciti Middle School when an evil entity called Virus attacked the city and took away the residents' feelings, and the Virus was going to go after her next, so she wisely gets out of danger. While she entered her house and entered her room, a hologram pops up from an iPad-esque gadget in her desk, scaring Lotte. The hologram explains that an alien force called the Infection infected their world, and are now targeting hers. The hologram turns real and introduces himself as Silicon and gives her the phone from the desk, which is called a LoVELY LiNKER. The Virus detected her and tried to use it's Dark Plug to steal her feelings, but her heart is "firewalled", meaning it couldn't be taken over, which also meant that she had the potential to be a legendary warrior, Pretty Cure! Lotte at first vowed never to hurt anyone even if they hurt her before, but she was not going to let pure evil dominate the world so she took the LoVELY LiNKER and Silicon gave her a HeART PeN and transformed into Cure Surge and defeated the Virus. Now Silicon and Cure Surge also has to find three other Cures to help find the vaccine to purify both worlds from the Infection. Characters Pretty Cure 'Charlotte Aisaku' (愛咲く シャーロット, ''Aisaku Shārotto) / Cure Surge (キュアサージ, Kyua Sāji) Voiced By: Hitomi Nabatame Intro: "The overflowing rush of electricity, Cure Surge!" Attack: Power Surge, Live Wire (w/ Cable), Love Shock (w/ Radio Wave), HeARTPOUNDING CoNNECTION (w/ all Cures) Also known as "Lotte" (ロッテ, Rotte), Charlotte is a 13 year old outgoing, cheerful girl and the Student Council President in Techciti Middle School. Her last name means "love blooming (like a flower)". She jumps in and helps others without thinking about it, and her leadership skills are exceptional. While she is an A student academically, she is horrible in sports. She makes up for it with her tech-savviness. She fixes phones, clears viruses out of computers, and dominates in video games. Her parents run a restaurant that cooks Japanese and international cuisine and she sometimes helps out cleaning and cooking, like her 2 older brothers, Yu and Ryuto and younger sister, Sheena. She is scared of roaches and rats, which is why she is scared of dirty places, such as Oki's room. She wears nerdy but cute prescription glasses that are midnight blue with oval frames and butterfly accents. Her motifs are electricity and technology, her theme color is Pink, and her sub theme color is Midnight Blue. Oki Tsuna (綱 沖, Tsuna Oki) / Cure Cable (キュアケーブル, Kyua Kēburu) Voiced By: Kayano Ai Intro: "The wire linking hearts, Cure Cable!" Attack: Wire Wrap, Live Wire (w/ Surge), HeARTPOUNDING CoNNECTION (w/ all Cures) Oki is a 14 year old shy girl from a working-class background. Her name roughly means "cable in the open sea", referencing undersea cables. She has a passion for telecommunications, and she is very outgoing on the telephone and on social media, just not outgoing in person because her fear of rejection. Her father, Kazuo, works two jobs; a TechCiti Communications (a fictional company) cable installer, and he moonlights as a taxi driver, while her mom, Mai, is a paper pusher for the Japanese branch for General Electric (a real company) for long hours to keep a roof over the Tsuka family, so she hardly interacts with her parents either. She often plays an MMORPG game called "Fallandia" with Vanessa, and they are on the same guild in that game. She usually goes by her nickname "Cable Girl" or "Cable-Chan". Her room is dirty, because she is too lazy to clean it, as well as being too hooked on Fallandia to even care. Over time, she becomes a more outgoing and confident person outside social media and phoning her friends, thanks to the kindness of Charlotte and the rest of the Cures. Late in the series, Kazuo accepts a high paying job in Hong Kong, which made Oki sad. She has a mole under her right eye. Her motif is telecommunications, her theme color is Blue, and her sub theme colors are White and Black. Vanessa Musen (無線 ヴァネサ, Musen Vu~anesa) / Cure Radio Wave (キュアラジオウェーブ, Kyua Rajio Ueibu) Voiced By: Kotobuki Minako Intro: "Broadcasting the universal voice of love! Mic check, Cure Radio Wave!" Attack: Radio Love Sonic, Love Shock (w/ Surge), HeARTPOUNDING CoNNECTION (w/ all Cures) Vanessa, who goes by "Lady Vee" in her radio show "DokiDoki Radio", is a 15 year old girl with a beautiful voice. Her last name means "wireless", or "radio". She is modest, but when she is behind the mic, she is exuberant. She is from a wealthy family, but does not want to flaunt her wealth. People call in to her show to express their love towards someone, and she also talks about relationship advice. Later on, her radio show gets broadcasted live on TV. Her favorite thing to do outside radio is hang out with her friends. She somewhat makes fun of her friend Oki for being more sociable when she's on social media, and she calls Lotte one of the most beautiful person she has ever met. She once exchanged career tips with Evelyn as well as play her songs on the radio before Evelyn went to depression mode, and ever since, she has been absolutely scared about losing her as a friend. Her motif is radio, and her theme colors are Yellow and Green. Evelyn Watanabe (渡辺 エブリン, Watanabe Eburin) / Cure Techno (キュアテクノ, Kyua Tekuno) Voiced By: Hanazawa Kana, Hatsune Miku (singing) Intro: "The futuring gal! A Techno-logical knockout! Cure Techno!" Attacks: Techno Swordplay, Gatling Gun Shoot, Reap what you sow, Techsplosion Fireworks, Techno Lasers, HeARTPOUNDING CoNNECTION (w/ all Cures) Item: Techno Arsenal (includes a sword, a gun, a scythe, cannon, and missile launcher) Evelyn, who goes by "Tøxic" as a techno and house musician, is an 18 year old girl. She is aggressive, rough on the edges, even rude and grumpy, but when she is "in a rhythm" witch is her catchphrase, she is very happy, energetic and feisty. Initially, she fights alone, refusing to join the rest of the Precure team. She was the first to get her powers, and she has been fighting the Infection a year longer before the rest of the team got their powers. She's been going through some rough times as of late, losing her great-grandmother, though that was only the tip of the iceberg on what caused her depression. Due to the depression, she requested her closest friend, Vanessa, to stop playing her music on her radio show. She has been going on eating binges because of her depression, causing her weight to balloon and become a couch potato, and stopped playing Fallandia after finding out that Vanessa and Oki play it once they found out her identity. Her life turns around when she had a dream that her haters and music critics were laughing at her and making cruel jokes, and even more cruelly for her and possibly for revenge for turning down their numerous offers to join their team, Lotte, Oki, and Vanessa joined with the critics and haters in having a 'disco demolition' destroying her CDs and burning them on fire. She woke up, pounded the girl's doors and pleaded them to not burn her CDs and that she does want to join the team, because she is scared that if she kept saying no to joining them, they won't be friends with her anymore, possibly driving poor Evelyn to suicide. Her motif is Techno music and Technology, and her theme colors are Purple, Burnt Orange, and Maroon. Mascots [[Silicon|'Silicon']] A fox-like fairy from the Digital World. He is passionate and loving and like Charlotte, always works hard. Infection [[Queen Breach|'Queen Breach']] The big bad of the series for the first half. She is cold, distant. You never know when she'll attack until she does so. She becomes a subordinate to DDOS in the 2nd half. She wears a knight's helmet in the first half of the series, and never gets up from her throne until episode 20. DDOS The big bad of the second half of the series. Unlike Queen Breach, DDOS is extremely aggressive, and does not let the Precure rest. His powers are much stronger than Queen Breach. [[Virus|'Virus']] A monster of the day, created by worms made by the Virus Trio or Queen Breach/DDOS infecting the body of their hosts. If the Virus "connects" someone/something to the heart using its wire arms, they will get infected too, while their bodies are immobilized. In its basic form, it can not infect the hearts of the Pretty Cure because of a firewall in their heart... Giga Virus ...but upgraded versions can be able to go through the firewall. Infected hearts from the Giga Virus are able to make the bodies go haywire and attack the Pretty Cure and their allies, and if they are not there, other uninfected life forms. The strongest form, the Terra Virus, can make Pretty Cure's bodies go haywire and be programmed to attack her teammates. Virus Trio *[[Malware|'Malware']] - The self proclaimed leader of the trio. *[[Spyware|'Spyware']]' '- The smartest of the three. *[[Crash|'Crash']] - The strongest of the three. Family Ayumi Aisaku and Yuuichi Aisaku Lotte's mother and father, restauranteurs of a popular restaurant that cooks Japanese and foreign food. Yu Aisaku Lotte's older brother, almost twice her age at 22. He gave his sister Charlotte her nickname "Lotte" because he had a beautiful girlfriend from Berlin named Lotte, who killed herself because she got bullied harshly in school and later, her job, and Lotte happens to be a German language nickname for "Charlotte". He is a karate teacher. Ryutaro Aisaku Lotte's other older brother. He goes to a performing arts school and he hopes to be an actor. Sheena Aisaku Lotte's younger sister, seven years old, but her beautiful voice already made her famous in the city, making Lotte a little jealous. Mai Tsuna and Kazuo Tsuna Oki's mother and father. Mai works for General Electric as a clerk, and Kazuo installs cables for TechCiti Communications, a cable and satellite TV company that has a horrible reputation, and moonlights as the city taxi driver. Kazuo later left to work a high-paying job in Hong Kong. Aori Musen Vanessa's aunt, a retired singer and actress. She assists the Cures any way she can, whether it's improving their fighting skills (which she has learned from doing many action movies), homework etc. [[Megumi Watanabe|'Megumi Watanabe']] Evelyn's great grandmother. She died during an Infection attack. Her last words were "I love you my little flower, Evelyn." though they rarely saw each other because Evelyn travels around the world to perform her music. Other Characters Arin Asaoka Evelyn's manager. She runs SuperSonic Records which is Evelyn's record label. Gadgets (Items) [[LoVELY LiNKER|'LoVELY LiNKER']] An iPad-like transformation item. To transform, the Cures use their HeART PeN to write "Pretty Cure! Love... Wire Up! Plug in!" on the LiNKER in script, shout the words written. HeART PeN A cute color-coded pen item used for transforming and attacking. It has a heart-shaped point. To use their attacks, they write the name of the attack on the LiNKER, and then they draw the object in the air, and then a press of a button on the pen launches the attack on the enemy. To purify, they write "GO! Antivirus" on the LiNKER. When it reaches 100%, the Virus is purified. [[LoVELY SYRiNGE|'LoVELY SYRiNGE']] A syringe used for purifying in case the Virus Scanner did not work. Used for only special occasions. [[TeCHNO ARSeNAL|'TeCHNO ARSeNAL']] Cure Techno's highly advanced weapon system. It comes with a sword, a gun, a scythe, a cannon, and a missile launcher and she's able to perform the attacks Techno Swordplay, Gatling Gun Shoot, Reap what you sow, Techsplosion Fireworks, and Techno Lasers with it. Locations Techciti The home of the Cures. It has many schools, including the most prestigious of them all, Techciti Middle School. Episodes 1: "oH No, TeCHCITI's UNDeR aTTACK! CuRE SuRGE WiRES uP!" 2: "LiNKING HeARTS TOGeTHER! CuRE CaBLE WiRES uP!" 3: "THe eND oF PReTTY CuRE?" 4: "LoVE SoNIC, oN THe AiR! WHo iS VANeSSA MuSEN?" Trivia *This series has a lot of similarities with DokiDoki! Precure! **The leader, Aisaku Charlotte, resembles DDPC's leader Aida Mana a lot. ***Lotte's hair color is magenta, while it is blond in her Cure form, just like Aida Mana, though Lotte's is a strawberry blond color. Also both of their hair have a heart shaped bun and ponytail. ***Her eye color is magenta in civilian form, and pink in her Cure form. ***She wears both pink clothing in her civilian and Cure forms. ***They both have "Ai" in their family name, but Lotte's Ai (愛) means love, and Mana's Ai (相) means "together". ***Lotte, like Mana, are cheerful girls who do great academically and help others often, but the differences is Mana excels in sports, and Lotte excels with technology such as computers and phones and video games. *** They are both Student Council Presidents. *** They are both Leo (Mana: August 4 & Lotte: July 29). *** Same voice actress (Hitomi Nabatame). **The other cures have theme colors of blue (Cable & Diamond), yellow (Radio Wave and Rosetta), and purple (Techno and Sword). Also, Radio Wave has the same voice actress as Diamond (Kotobuki Minako). ** Both series have "DokiDoki" or the English translation of the word meaning "Heart pounding/throbbing" in the title. ** This series also deals with a human emotions theme. *The first letter of the girls' names/nicknames, 'L'otte, 'O'ki, 'V'anessa, and 'E'velyn spell "LOVE". * Lotte is the second Cure in all of the user's fanseries to wear eyeglasses, but the first to also wear them in both civilian and Cure/Super Cure forms. * Silicon's name refers to the Silicon Valley in California. * Both of the Big Bad's names references hacking, "Breach" referencing breaching through the computer's security, and DDOS references a distributed denial-of-service attack. * The "futuring gal" in Cure Techno's intro references Aoi Kiriya's fashion brand in Aikatsu, and her civilian and Cure dresses looks similar to Kiriya's style. She is a big fan of Kiriya and Aikatsu. ** They also share the same birthday (January 31). References Category:User:CureBlanc22 Category:Pretty Cure HeartPounding Love LiveWired! Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Technology Themed Series Category:Emotions Themed Fanseries Category:Music Themed Series